Cosas de chicas
by Moon on the gloom
Summary: Pequeños one-shot de nuestros nadadores al enfrentarse con algunas situaciones interesantes, tras haber sido extrañamente transformados en chicas por el deseo de Nagisa. / Extras del Fanfic "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí les traigo este.. conjunto de One-shot, como dice en el resumen, son situaciones que nuestros nadadores enfrentaran después de su transformación. Serán uno por chica, y esto lo sabrán porque el capítulo tendrá el nombre del personaje, indicando que es de él (o ella) se tratará. **

**Bueno, espero que les gusten y, no creo que sea necesario haber leído "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" salvo por la situación de los nombres que bueno, no es tan distinto, pero sinceramente preferiría que también lo leyeran y me dejaran su review con opiniones, críticas constructivas, ideas, etc xD jaja. Entonces aquí les traigo el primero, y bueno, sin más, Lean~!**

* * *

**Nitori Aiichiro**

Seguía inmutable frente al espejo,

Apretaba sus mejillas, las pellizcaba y jugaba con ellas. Cerraba fuertemente los ojos y volvía a abrirlos. Encontrándose con el hermoso color azul cielo.

Hacía pucheros, se mordia los labios, inflaba las mejillas y halaba sus párpados de manera graciosa.

Y por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no encontraba diferencia alguna en su aspecto. Salvo su cabellera un poco más larga y el tmbre delgado de su voz.

¡Hasta el gesto molesto que tenía en esos momentos era igual!

Una voz igual de delgada le devolvió a la realidad.

–¿Ai-chan sigues ahí? ¿Estás bien? –preguntaron del otro lado. Nitori tomó su toalla y atendió a la puerta.

–Sí, estoy bien Nagisa-san–le sonrió y fue corriendo hasta la sala de estar. La rubia sólo le dedicó una mirada confundida pero entró al baño.

Se sentía raro, mucho. Y más que a pesar de todo, por más que se esforzara en encontrar algún cambio no lo hallaba. Lo que lo entristecía, entonces como muchacho era igual de afeminado y lo peor.

¡Aún así su senpai no se fijaba en él!

Lloriqueó mentalmente porque de hacerlo en voz alta, Rin le preguntaría si algo le pasaba. Aunque, la ahora chica, permaneciera ausente leyendo un libro.

Ese día era bastante común. Las de Iwatobi asistieron a la escuela y otra vez, se quedaba con su senpai a solas. Lo que no traía nada emocionante ya que Rin vagaba de un lado a otro, husmeando en la casa de Haruka.

Aprovechando ese momento a solas, sacó una pequeña bolsa de color blanco que Gou le había obsequiado secretamente. La pelirroja menor había omitido detalles, solamente se lo entregó como "Un obsequio especial". Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la abrió y encontró ropa completamente femenina. Se sonrojo bastante cuando entre la bosla encontró hasta ropa interior.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por las demás prendas, el obsequio no le desagradó del todo.

Miro de un lado a otro, desde el rincón de la habitación. Se acercó hasta la puerta y pegó su oreja a ésta intentando escuchar lo que su senpai hacía o si estaba cerca. Sólo se oían ruiditos en la cocina. "Otra vez buscando comida" Pensó con un poco de diversión. Aún tenia muchos dulces en su reserva y no se molestaría en compartirlos.

Sacudió su cabeza disipando esos pensamientos.

¡Era ahora o nunca!

Tan pronto alcanzo la bolsa que le obsequió Gou sacó prendas al azar y comenzó a vestirse con éstas. Empezó con una blusa de tirantes delgados, color azul marino.

Sólo era por curiosidad, el verse en esas ropas y quizá, en el mejor de los casos, le causaría una agradable impresión a su senpai. Aunque claro, realmente no se atrevería ni en sus más profundos sueños a mostrarse así frente al pelirrojo.

Deslizo ahora una falda color blanco con algunos detalles que brillaban al sol.

Su imagen frente al espejo lo hizo sorprenderse no se veía tan mal, como chica era bonita. Muy bonita. Dio un giro y parecía estarse diviertiendo.

Por sus leves risas, el deslizar de la puerta pasó desapercibido. Pero no lo que vendría después.

–Oye, Ai – comparando ambas posturas, no se sabía bien cuál de las dos chicas se quedó más estupefacta y sin saber qué decir.

Si era Rin, por haber entrado sin tocar, y encontrado a una chica albina aparentemente modelando unas prendas ligeras y riendo ausente... O Nitori, por haber sido descubierto en semejante situación, con una pierda flexionada y ambos brazos sobre ésta, sonriéndole al espejo coquetamente, hasta que en el reflejo apareció la figura sorprendida de Rin, prácticamente boquiabierta.

–S-Senpai –se incorporó rápidamente con la cara más roja que un tomate. Realmente no veía venir todo aquello. ¿Ahora qué diría para que Rin no mal pensara? Claro que tendría muchos argumentos para hacerlo.

–A-Ai, no sabía... –tampoco tenía idea de qué decir. De acuerdo, era consciente que aquel niño peligris era un poco extraño, no sólo por su voz... también otros aspectos.

Pero...

–_S-senpai... ¿Cómo ...me veo? _–inquirió aun sonrojado, con ambas manos en su pecho y la mirada perdida en algún rincón de la habitación.

–_Ai... yo, no sé qué decirte... Esto es tan... ¡No es que te veas mal...! _–respondió Rin, también sonrojado sin quitar la mirada de encima de Aiichiro.

Éste se percato y enfrentó esos ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban.

–_Rin-senpai... ¿Le gusto ahora? _–preguntó sin más. Rin volvió a sonrojarse y balbuceó un poco. De pronto toda le escena le pareció irreal. Tanto que dudaba que fuera el verdadero Rin que estuviera acercándose con una mrada decidida.

–¡Ai! –prácticamente gritó –¡Ai! –de nuevo lo hizo. Nitori parpadeó un par de veces hasta salir de su ensoñación.

Rin seguía en la puerta, observándolo un poco raro. Llamándole con un tono preocupado, al verle perdido en sus pensamientos.

Entonces cayó en cuenta, todo había sido producto de su imaginación pues ni él ..o ahora ella, era tan valiente, ni su senpai tan cursi.

–¡¿R-Rin senpai qué hace aquí?! –reaccionó entonces, un tanto molestó por tener la imaginación tan real.

–¡Yo no sabía que estarías haciendo esto! –respondió igual de exaltado.

–¡Se debe tocar antes de entrar! –chilló avergonzado.

–¿Desde cuándo? –inquirió un poco indignado–¿Acaso no eres tú quien entra al baño sin tocar cuando estoy bañándome?

–P-Pero eso es otra cosa, Rin-senpai –respondió sonrojada, bueno.. eso era cierto y era muy consciente de eso.

–C-Como sea... Ai no me molesta que te guste ahora eso de vestirse como mujer.

–¡No soy trasvesti! –chilló en respuesta. Ay no, ahora sí que Rin estaba malinterpretando.

–No tienes porque ocultarlo, enserio respeto tus gustos y actitudes.

–¡Que no!

–¡¿Entonces cómo explicas todo esto y esa pose tan extraña que tenías?! –le señaló de arriba abajo.

–S-Solo... –balbuceó, ¿Qué debía hacer? Preguntar lo mismo que en su imaginación...¿en serio tendría tanto valor? –Rin-senpai... –pronunció, la pelirroja la miró con atención –¡Salga de aquí! –dijo por fin, arrojando un cojín tras otro, golpenado directamente a su senpai.

Con golpes y grititos agudos salió de aquella habitación, tropezando con algunos cojines que estaban ya en el suelo. tan pronto dio un paso fuera, la puerta se cerró fuertemente.

Adentro, Nitori estaba más rojo que el cabello de su senpai, su corazón latía fuertemente. Después de todo no se había atrevido a nada y lo peor era que quizá Rin lo vería como un raro de ahora en adelante.

Aprendió que si deseaba calmar su curiosidad, sería mejor en el baño, bajo llave. Y también que debía imaginar todo de color de rosa.

Afuera, Rin en el suelo,m pensaba un poco todo.

–Pero, te ves bien, aún como chica –pronunció en apenas un susurro que estaba seguro, su kouhai no había escuchado.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el one-shot ¿Qué les pareció? Hagánmelo saber en sus reviews :3 me encanta leerles! :3 **

**No estoy segura con qué frecuencia actualizare, pero siendo one-shot y ya con algunas ideas espero no demorar mucho! 3 **

**Nos leemos! **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Les envío un saludo enorme desde aquí, así como una disculpa de igual o mayor magnitud. He estado alejada mucho tiempo pero no, no me olvido de este colección ni de "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" , la inspiración huye de mi, y los nuevos cambios me están loqueando. Pero falta poco! :3**

**Les traigo aquí, un nuevo one-shot ahora de esta linda rubia. En lo personal me encanto xD , bueno cada historia tiene lo suyo.**

**Más notas al final..**

**Sin más, lean~ **

* * *

**Hattori Nagisa**

La pequeña rubia jugaba con sus nuevos y largos mechones dorados. Los enroscaba en sus dedos y se peinaba con pequeñas trencitas.

Desde su deseo, todo, además de ser nuevo, le parecía hermosamente interesante. Aunque al principio los demás odiaran su cambio, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano extrañarían esa situación, después de todo ¡Sólo se vive una vez!

Esa frase siempre formaba parte de su vocabulario, no importaba en qué situación estuviera. Si tan sólo Haruka y los demás pensaran de la misma manera...lanzó otro suspiro. De pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro izquierdo, era una de sus compañeras de clase, Matsu, con cabello negro siempre atado en una coleta baja de lado.

–Nagisa-chan –susurró la chica acercándose más – ¿Estás libre después de clases? Sólo será un momento.

Nagisa lo pensó un poco, ese día llegaban un poco tarde, por el entrenamiento en el club y era ya la última hora. Pero la curiosidad ahora le picaba y si sólo era un momento...

–¿Para qué Matsu-chan? –cuestionó también en un susurro con la mirada encendida. La muchacha rió bajito.

–Es una sorpresa, seguro que te gusta –esa frase acabo por convencerle. Muy bien conocía a Matsu y ciertamente a veces le causaba misterio algunas de sus actitudes, con suerte hoy sabría la verdad. Entonces asintió entusiasmada.

Matsu le guiñó un ojo, y volvió a sus apuntes. Nagisa la imitó, pero sintió una mirada sobre sí. Era Rei, que desde su lugar la observaba silenciosamente. La rubia le lanzó una sonrisita y se enfocó en la lectura que se suponía, debía haber comenzado hace unos minutos.

Cuando la clase terminó guardó sus cosas rápidamente y se apresuró para llegar con Rei, pensaba invitarle también hasta que recordó su dichosa junta de los presidentes de clase a la que la peli azul debía asistir para cubrir los deberes de su "primo".

Hizo un puchero, quizá habría otra oportunidad después.

–Nos vemos en el club, Nagisa-kun –se despidió Rei, saliendo por la puerta principal.

–¡Hey Nagisa-chan! –le llamó Matsu, asomada en la puerta de atrás. La rubia la alcanzó, afuera estaban 5 chicas más.

–Nagisa-chan, ellas son Akari, Hayori, Miyu, Manami y Namiko –las chicas asintieron con una suave sonrisa, Nagisa las imitó.

Claro que las conocía, esas cinco chicas y Matsu siempre estaban juntas, aunque hasta ahora no había cruzado palabra alguna con ninguna.

Si no fuera por su actual condición, estaba seguro que nada sucedería tan ameno como ahora.

¿Quién dice que ser chica era algo malo? Ya tendría con qué refutarles a sus amigos sus ideas.

–Etto... Nagisa-chan –Hayori, bajita de cabello oscuro y trenzado llamó su atención –¿Podemos llamarte 'Hattori-chan'? –preguntó un poco avergonzada.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre Nagisa? –inquirió haciendo un puchero.

–Ah no, no es eso –se apresuró a decir Manami, la más alta del pequeño grupo, con cabello largo y negro.

–Lo que sucede es que, sentimos como si estuviéramos hablando con tu primo... y es un poco raro ¿Sabes? –respondió finalmente Akari. La rubia asintió comprendiendo todo. ¡Claro que les resultaba extraño! Aunque no supieran la verdad.

–¿Eso es todo? –rió –No me molesta que me llamen así –sonrió como siempre lo hacía y las otras chicas se relajaron.

–Bueno... Hay que irnos o llegaremos tarde –chillo Matsu emocionada, las demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar acompañadas de la rubia.

–¿A dónde vamos chicas? –preguntó al ver que pasaban por los edificios, incluso pasaron por el club y la rubia tuvo que ocultarse, Makoto y Haruka ya estaban ahí.

–Ya casi llegamos –respondió Namiko, la más bajita con cabello corto y rizado.

Más al fondo, estaba el lugar de intendencia, por un momento creyó que entrarían ahí y ahora sí que sus sospechas sobre la rareza de esas niñas quedarían confirmadas. Sin embargo, más a la derecha, llegaron hasta un cuarto un poco más amplio de color beige, no lucía tan espectacular como se lo imaginó, por el contrario era muy ordinario y oculto. Estaban por tocar, pero voltearon para mirar fijamente a la rubia.

–Antes de entrar, tienes que prometernos algo Hattori-chan –finalmente habló Akari, medía más o menos lo que Nagisa, con el cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta alta.

–¿Qué es? –la curiosidad se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

–¿Lo ven chicas? Les dije que ella tenía el brillo en su mirada –dijo entusiasmada Matsu, las demás asintieron para dejar hablar a Akari.

–Promete que todo lo que verás de ahora en adelante, será un secreto para los demás. Aún para las chicas ¡Y sobre todo para los hombres! –Nagisa empezaba a deducir toda la situación y el cuadro de misterio –¿Prometido? –Akari le ofreció su dedo meñique derecho, la rubia lo estrechó alegre y segura.

–¡Prometido Akari-chan!

–Bien, entonces entremos –sonrió la castaña. Toco seis veces exactas con un tono en particular, segundos más tarde la pequeña puerta se abrió, dejando ver a otra chica, al parecer de segundo año.

–¿Es un miembro nuevo? –inquirió divertida. Akari asintió y explicó la situación –Bienvenida Hattori-chan –le sonrió amable y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

La rubia realmente se quedó sorprendida por lo espacioso que era el lugar, a juzgar por lo pequeño que parecía exteriormente. Había dentro un aproximado de 15 chicas, desde primero hasta tercer año. Había también un par de sillones a los costados y junto a éstos revistas y pequeños libros qe la rubia no alcanzó a distinguir; al fondo una mesita con muchos alimentos que por supuesto, Nagisa no dudó en ir a probar. La ambientación era muy natural y amena, de fondo se escuchaba música al estilo obviamente J-pop, en un rincón, junto a la puerta estaban encimados muchos cojines enormes de diferentes colores y tamaños. La pared del fondo era totalmente blanca

¡Pero qué maravillas le traían ser chica! Además de conseguir muchas más amistades, había descubierto un lugar secreto y tan cálido, no importando que ahí hubieran únicamente mujeres, porque sabía que todas eran igual de agradables.

De pronto, Akari se paró en el centro de la habitación.

–Chicas, quiero presentarles a Hattori-chan –hizo un ademán para que la rubia se acercara y así lo hizo Nagisa, todas la saludaron sonrientes –Está de intercambio y a pesar que no se quedara más que unos días, tomé la decisión con ayuda de Matsu de unirla a nuestro club.

Akari era la presidenta de aquel secreto club. Ahora que lo notaba, tenía pinta de líder.

–Akari-chan ¡Ya es hora! –habló una chica al fondo, todas comenzaron a reír y se apresuraron a ir por los cojines, también apagaron las luces y de un armario pequeño sacaron lo que parecía un proyector.

Para Nagisa toda esa situación era completamente extraña y para algunos de miedo, pero estaba completamente animado y curioso, tanto que cuando todas las chicas se sentaron frente a la pared blanca y el proyector se encendió no dudó en abalanzarse para caer de panza en blandito, al lado de Matsu.

–Ahora descubrirás nuestro secreto –le susurró contenta la chica –Akari-chan, traje un ova! –todas las chicas rieron.

– ¿Cuál es Matsu-chan? –inquirió Namiko, la mencionada le mostró la cajita y todas volvieron a sonreír e insistieron en verlo.

Un momento después comenzó. Nagisa obviamente supo que era Anime. En la pantalla estaban dos personajes masculinos, uno castaño y otro más alto con cabello oscuro. El más alto insistía en que el otro lo acompañara en un viaje, al parecer el último de un tren en especial.

Nagisa veía concentrada, no sólo ella sino las demás también. No pasaron ni unos segundos para que Nagisa lanzara un comentario con un puchero.

–_¡Hiro-san _no seas tan cruel! ¡Sabes que quieres ir o invitará a alguien más! –chilló ahora sumergida completamente en la trama, las demás le hicieron coro.

El Ova continuó.

–¡L-Lo besó! –reaccionó rápidamente la rubia señalando la pantalla muy sorprendida. Matsu rió.

–¿Pero no fue lindo? –inquirió en un aura rosa.

–A decir verdad... sí –Nagisa se sorprendió por su propia respuesta. Era cierto que esos personajes eran hombres, ambos, y que por alguna razón eran pareja y vivían juntos. Y para su sorpresa, cuando el de cabellos oscuros besó al castaño, no le disgusto, por el contrario... se emocionó cual niñita enamorada y se contagió de todo el ambiente romántico que había en la habitación. Era como cualquier anime de romance que sus hermanas veían, pero aquí eran dos chicos.

–Esto es Yaoi –le susurró suspirando con ambas manos en sus mejillas –¿No es lindo?

–Yaoi –repitió Nagisa con estrellitas en los ojos –Es... hermoso –susurró.

El Ova continuó.

–¡Aah Shinobu qué tierno!

El Ova continuó.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo pensaba "cobrarle" a Misaki? –chilló Nagisa cuando la última escena pasó, tratando de imaginar qué seguía después –¿Ya terminó? –chilló y paso el ending, las luces comenzaron a encenderse.

Entonces Matsu le pasó una cajita de video a la rubia.

–Esta es toda la primera temporada. ¡Tienes que verlo! –Nagisa tomó la cajita como lo más delicado en el mundo, con estrellitas en los ojos y un gesto emocionado asintió y agradeció a la muchacha.

–¡Me encanta el yaoi! –vociferó en un aura rosada. Era verdad que esa ova le había robado el corazón y por supuesto estaba dispuesto a ver toda la temporada. No se consideraba fanático del anime, pero ese género... lo había enganchado. No sabía porque pero era una sensación muy emocionante.

Con las luces encendidas, pero aún sin quitar los cojines amontonados, Matsu le explicó las razones por las cuáles su pequeño "club" era muy secreto; la verdad era que no todos entendían sus gustos y hasta algunos se sentían ofendidos, por eso contadas eran las chicas que lo conformaban, le explicó también el significado de ser una "Fujoshi" y la rubia no paraba de reír. Definitivamente transformarse en chica había sido algo que le daba más diversión.

Akari, quien efectivamente era la fundadora, indicó que apagaran las luces, y al parecer todas las chicas sabían bien lo que vendría. Encendieron el proyector otra vez.

Nagisa se quedó boquiabierta y se sintió un poco extraña.

En la foto, estaban Haruka y Makoto al fondo de su salón, el segundo arreglando un poco la corbata del pelinegro.

– ¿Haru-chan? ... ¿Mako-chan? –la rubia se sintió algo extraña al ver la foto de sus amigos, al fondo las chicas lanzaban risitas. Akari se acercó hasta ella.

– ¿Los conoces bien Hattori-chan?

– ¡Desde que éramos pequeños! –las demás chicas corearon sorprendidas.

–Dinos Hattori-chan ¿Son ciertos los rumores acerca de esos dos?

– ¿Rumores? –no entendía nada. Las demás chicas parecían esperar ansiosas la respuesta.

–Sobre el tipo de relación que tienen... –Akari le guiñó un ojo, dibujando una pícara sonrisa.

– ¿Relación? –la rubia puso un dedo en su mentón y frunció levemente las cejas – Pues ellos han sido amigos desde la infancia, desde entonces se la pasan juntos la mayoría del tiempo...Rara vez encuentras a uno sin el otro... muchas veces Mako-chan se quedaba a dormir en casa de Haru-chan...son muy cercanos...y Mako-chan puede leer con facilidad la mirada de Haru-chan...y...y...wooa –exclamó, sorprendida –¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

Todas en el club, atentas al discurso de la rubia, se emocionaban con cada palabra.

Los rumores que había en la escuela sobre ambos, era sin duda, que sostenían una relación de pareja fuera de la escuela. Muchos chicos lo tomaban como broma y de vez en cuando gustaban de molestar al par de muchachos diciendo que Haruka era muy afortunado de tener una novia como Makoto, quien siempre cuidaba de él. La reacción del peli oliva era graciosa, se sonrojaba y a trataba de calmar a los demás para que no siguieran molestando con esas cosas, Haruka sólo les ignoraba, como siempre.

Pero siempre, para una Fujoshi, hay algo más que simples bromas. Y ese pequeño club desde hacía tiempo había puesto ojo sobre esos dos.

Aunque, no sólo de ellos dos.

–Oye Hattori-chan, ¿Y qué nos dices de esto? –la chica encargada de proyectar las fotos pasó a la siguiente, de nuevo todas comenzaron a reír.

Nagisa se quedó igual, o peor que cuando vio la foto de sus amigos. En esta segunda, los capturados en una escena algo sugestiva no eran otros que él y Rei. En uno de los maseteros de la entrada. El primero detrás del peli azul tratando sin mucho éxito de limpiar una enorme mancha roja, de la camisa casi impecable de su amigo.

Lo recordaba bien, ese día estaban comiendo papas fritas y en un intento fallido de ponerles cátsup, disparó accidentalmente a Rei que estaba frente a él. Quería limpiarle con una servilleta, pero el peli azul le dio la espalda. Terminando entonces, en lo que parecía un cariñoso abrazo, con Nagisa casi subiéndose a sus hombros.

Rei con el rostro completamente rojo, de eso nunca se dio cuenta.

– ¿Rei-chan? –inquirió sorprendida.

–Esos dos son bastante extraños también. Aunque a nuestro parecer se ven adorables –rió Namiko.

–¿Sabes salgo de ellos Hattori-chan? Es tu primo después de todo.

–A b-bueno...n-no, y-yo... –tartamudeaba, sentía la cara roja y no sabía porque tenía un sentimiento extraño ahora. Pero no le disgustaba.

–Bueno, bueno Hattori-chan. Es muy pronto para que lo razones –Akari palmeó su hombro. El resto de las chicas se quejaron decepcionadas –¡No sean egoístas! –volvió a calmarlas –¿Qué acaso fue fácil aceptar que la mayoría de sus hermanos son ukes?

Otro enorme suspiro se escuchó, tenía razón. ¿Qué acaso los semes se están extinguiendo?

El reloj de la habitación sonó, marcando las 6 de la tarde. El tiempo había volado para la rubia que todavía tenía que llegar al club.

–¡Ya me tengo que ir! Me están esperando en el club.

Se despidió la rubia, esperando que Gou no le regañara otra vez por retrasarse.

–¡Fue un gusto conocerlas a todas! ¡Me encanta este club!

–Te estaremos esperando para la otra, Hattori-chan –se despidió Akari, las demás también se despidieron, con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando llegó al club, el entrenamiento al parecer había terminado. Rei guardaba sus cosas, mientras Makoto desde su acostumbrada orilla, intentaba hacer salir a su amigo de cabello negro.

–¡Nagisa! –escuchó el grito de Gou, ese tono no le gustaba en nada. Pronto los demás también fijaron la mirada en su figura.

–¡¿En dónde estabas?! ¡La práctica ya terminó!

–Etto... Gou-chan..

–¡Es Kou! –sí, ahora sonaba más molesta. Paseó la vista por todo el club, encontrando la seria mirada de Rei sobre sus hombros. Suspiro rindiéndose, podría explicarles de no ser porque había prometido no hablar de ese club secreto a alguien más.

Makoto y Haruka lo miraban desde el fondo, parecía que se habían congelado pues el pelinegro por fin se había decidido a salir, sujetando la mano del más alto pero todavía dentro del agua. Con la mano sujeta firmemente... y la _nueva visión_ de Nagisa le sacó una risita. Podían tener una figura de chica, pero fácilmente recordó la imagen de cómo eran realmente.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Makoto recordó que Haruka debía salir ya, lo ayudó. Deshaciendo después el agarre.

–Presiento que me divertiré mucho de ahora en adelante –susurró con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡¿Encima te ríes Nagisa?!

Pero primero debía escapar de una furiosa Gou. Y así comenzó la típica carrera de esos dos, alrededor de la piscina, mientras el cielo cada vez se tornaba más melancólico y rojizo.

Y todavía Nagisa seguía creyendo que ser chica, había resultado algo maravilloso.

* * *

**Y bueno, eso ha sido todo ! Jajaja ay, deberían existir más semes :I pero como siempre digo con mi amiga: Se están extinguiendo u_u**

**En fin, hasta aqui llega el one-shot que puedo por fin terminar Gracias por tenerme mucha paciencia! 3**

**Pronto, nos estaremos leyendo con más de aquí y tambien en "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas"; le daré forma a esta idea que he prolongado por mucho tiempo. **

**¿Qué les parecio el cap?**

**;) saben que me gusta leerles.**

**Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
